


香蕉

by zhililing



Series: 美好旧时光 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhililing/pseuds/zhililing
Summary: 主人的任务罢了
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 美好旧时光 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857757
Kudos: 2





	香蕉

**Author's Note:**

> 露普（苏东时代）  
> 只是性暗示

困难是暂时的，在伟大领袖的英明领导下，我们要有信心，相信前景一定是光明的、未来一定是美好的，现阶段的问题很快都会得到解决。基尔伯特只好苦着一张脸去见伊万，伊万也难得地苦着一张脸向他望回去。基尔伯特舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，转转眼珠开始寻找一个话头来打破目前这个尴尬的局面。他是知道他们的对话都有人听着的。  
不只是对话有人听着。实际上他对监听已经相当习惯了，但基尔伯特还是感到很不自在。在莫斯科他一向很难感到自在，不仅仅是因为作为国家本身在他国的领土之上的那种自然而然的窘迫，也不是作为卫星国面对宗主国的时候的那种让他难以适应的卑下感，也许更多的问题只是出在这么几百年过去他还是不知道该如何普通地去面对伊万。他国即地狱。这没办法。  
在他踌躇的时候还是伊万先开了口。伊万大概也不是照顾气氛。他也许只是厌倦了。虽然基尔伯特并不知道伊万具体厌倦了什么，但是他可以明确地知道他自己也对这种事情非常厌倦。伊万从桌上的果盘里掰了一支香蕉，要吃吗？伊万无精打采地问基尔伯特。  
基尔伯特没有犹豫。香蕉。这种热带水果出现在寒冷的莫斯科可是很不容易的事情。他料定伊万也没有胃口吃下他桌上那个显得过于奢侈的果盘。布尔乔亚作风的果盘。他也就是想想，倒不至于真的这样说伊万。伊万过着特权阶级应该过的生活。对基尔伯特来说本来也该如此，但是他不会对那根金黄色，弯月形的香蕉产生拒绝的想法。他不会拒绝那根点缀着棕黑色的斑点、散发着清香的果实。他接过了香蕉。他礼仪性地道谢。  
香蕉属于一种物质。他们之间的关系从来不是用物质可以衡定的东西，原因有二，一是关系并不是一种东西，二是他们的关系也从来不那么奢靡。特权阶级和贱民之间的差距自古以来便存在，对他们来说原本模糊的事情在近两百年来也逐渐变得清晰起来。传说留下来的只有国王和英雄的故事，传说中并不会出现原产于热带的香蕉。基尔伯特把香蕉拿在手里，香蕉带着它的重量，虽然不重（当然不重），但是却有着无与伦比的现实的存在感。香蕉的存在先于香蕉的本质。香蕉的存在好像麻痹了他的神经。在嬉皮士的致幻剂腐蚀他的公民之前，让更加实在的物质需求取而代之就好了。基尔伯特开始蹬鼻子上脸，想入非非，甚至想瞄一眼看看伊万这里有没有可以被他顺走的咖啡。  
基尔伯特剥开香蕉皮。象牙白色的果肉露了出来。基尔伯特也并无选择，他既然被扔进伊万的办公室，就一定要完成他的劳动定额。他开始怀疑有谁对他的劳动定额动了手脚。是在什么时候开始的，谁做的决定？是那个狡猾的乌布里希，还是他的继任者昂纳克？他努力让自己不要去想这些，毕竟在他面前可有一根香蕉。一根完美的香蕉。他剥下大半的香蕉皮都没有发现哪怕一点碰烂了的地方的，正满足他轻度强迫症的香蕉。他站在伊万的办公桌前。伊万也没让他坐在客人坐的沙发上，于是他就不坐。他张开了嘴。  
他尴尬。他尴尬很多次了。就算如此他的尴尬也不会轻易消失，他只能日渐习惯这种尴尬。好在伊万总是比较配合，所以基尔伯特觉得他的尴尬还稍微有些价值。尽管他也说不清楚这种价值算是什么价值。尴尬的剩余价值也要被榨取的话，天呐！这个地球真是被疯了的资本家给支配了。基尔伯特想努力制止自己的胡思乱想，然而正是这种胡思乱想才能帮他从这种尴尬的气氛里拯救出来，所以他还是放任了自己的胡思乱想。他开始想象自己是一个熟练工人。基尔伯特捧着香蕉，用一般正常人吃香蕉绝不会使用的方式把它举到自己的鼻尖，舔舐香蕉的尖端、让舌包裹住香蕉的头部、仔细吻过香蕉弯弯的中腹。他缓慢地将香蕉推入口中，努力不让牙齿碰到那娇嫩的果肉，同时耐受着喉咙的软肉被异物刺激的呕吐感。他开始吞吐这根香蕉。唾液让香蕉镀上了一层湿润的水膜，在午后的阳光下亮晶晶地闪着光。  
总的来说这不是一根很粗的香蕉。基尔伯特也并不那么了解香蕉，不知道这是出于品种的原因还是个体的差异性所致。所以他并没有觉得那么艰难，这和真正新鲜的，伊万的东西比起来要逊色很多，于是他就有机会偷瞄到坐在办公桌后面的伊万的喉头动了一下。胜利在望了。基尔伯特心中窃喜。喜悦让他的双颊又蒙上一层红晕，加速了他取得胜利果实的步伐。只要努力总会有成果的，况且这可不是地方官员辛辛苦苦熬夜几天做出来的假数据，而是彻彻底底的，肉眼可见的，喜人的劳动果实。伊万站起来向基尔伯特走了过来。是时候了。基尔伯特才终于狼吞虎咽三口并作两口把香蕉吃了下去。于是他也完全不记得这根香蕉究竟是什么味道。基尔伯特现在只希望这次伊万不要在他身上留下太多痕迹，他已经打算好了一回国就去波罗的海边的度假地歇上那么几天，享受在自国的自由感，当然，FKK！


End file.
